cierto dia en cierto mundo
by silkypurr
Summary: La fiesta de Halloween esta preparada y todo va a pedir de boca... Eso no se lo cree nadie. Cuando el anfitrión, Inglaterra, y su hermano, América, la fiesta empieza a tambalearse, pero para eso esta ahí España, para intentar arreglar las cosas y, de alguna manera... cagarla un poco más. UK x Esp & 2pUk x Esp
1. Chapter 1

Hola, muy buenas. Este Fanfic lo hago con el motivo de Halloween y con la ayuda de una idea yendo y viniendo a mí una y otra vez... Solo quiero decir que este fanfic será de capítulos (o esa es mi intención) y que en ella aparecerán personajes 2p hetalia (si alguien no los conoce que los busque en imágenes y que sepan que son todo lo contrario a los personajes normales.

OLIVER es el 2p de Inglaterra

* * *

Cap I- ¡FIESTA!

La reunión entre países había ido como siempre y lo único que asomaba a la cabeza de Antonio era porqué seguían celebrando estas reuniones aun cuando no llegaban a ningún acuerdo. Aunque tampoco tenía de que quejarse, ya que el solo hecho de poder ver a Italia y a Romano es suficiente para animar el ánimo a cualquiera.

Después de recoger algunas cosas de su despacho vio como un trozo de papel se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta. ¿Qué podría ser? España no tardó mucho en decidirse a coger el sospechoso papel (más bien se abalanzó sobre el trozo de papel cuando este tocó la habitación) y satisfacer su curiosidad. Para su alivio no era una factura, sino una invitación para la fiesta de Halloween que iba a celebrarse esta noche en la casa de anglosajón. ¿Ya era Halloween? Apenas parecían haber pasado unos días desde la última vez que celebró esa fiesta, y la idea de celebrarla y ser capaz de desordenar o tal vez romper alguna que otra cosa de Inglaterra era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. Lo único que debía hacer era encontrar su disfraz y a alguien cercano que fuera tan amable como para llevarle.

Apenas llegó a su casa Antonio subió al desván en busca de cierto baúl que siempre tenía ropa antigua. Con sumo cuidado abrió el cofre y de dentro sacó una gabardina carmesí. Una mueca apareció en su cara y sus ojos oscurecieron un poco. Aquella época podía haber sido una de sus mejores épocas, pero también era cierto que en ella había hecho y recibido mucho daño. Se quedó allí, sentado, mirando la pieza de ropa como quien mira el infinito.

DING-DONG

-¡Antonio! Francis y el asombroso Gilbert hemos venido a buscarte. ¡Por muy guay que sea, sin el tercer miembro del BTT no podemos ir!

Con la mayor rapidez que pudo se puso lo primero que palpó dentro del cofre y salió en busca de sus amigos. ¡Ya no tenía que preocuparse de quien le llevaría! Una vez cerrado con llave se volvió hacia sus compañeros para encontrarse con dos caras de WTF.

-Pardon… Spagna… ¿qué…?

-¡Francis, Antonio! Subíos al coche, no tenemos tiempo que perder aquí

TIME SKIP

Las risitas de Prusia y Francia todavía no cesaban y aunque el sonido de risas fuera, en un principio, agradable para Antonio empezaban a ser ciertamente frustrantes al no saber a qué venían esas risillas. La curiosidad puede con él y los mira antes del preguntarles de que se reían.

-Pffft KESESESESESE. ¿Me estás diciendo que no te has dado cuenta?- Gilbert se quedó mirando entre risas al español, y al darse cuenta de la seria cara que este tenía no pudo evitar volver a romper a carcajadas- KESESESESE Francis, dale un espejo.

-Honhonhon, ouiiii- Francia le tendió un espejo de mano y siguió riéndose, aunque esta vez tapándose la boca para intentar amortiguar el sonido.

Un primer vistazo rápido no dejaba ver nada extraño. La segunda vez que miró supo que algo en su disfraz no estaba del todo bien… Ups, todo se aclaró.

-Kesese, así que Toni ¿De qué te has disfrazado?- La mejillas de Antonio empezaron a enrojecer, pero en su cabeza apareció la solución más inteligente a todo aquello.

-Muy simple. Soy una momia escocesa medio vampiro, medio hombre lobo- Francia y Prusia cesaron en sus risas, y Antonio solo pudo sonreír ante tal reacción. Su disfraz consistía en unas orejas y cola de lobo, unos colmillos de vampiro, un montón de vendas recubriendo parte de su cabeza, brazos y piernas; y una falda escocesa. ¡UNA FALDA ESCOCESA! ¿Cómo podría haber llegado a su cofre una falda escocesa?- ¿Y el vuestro?

-Honhonhon, voy de fantasma de la ópera, ¿oui?- la capa y el antifaz estaban realmente bien conseguidos, lo que se esperaba de Francia.

-Mi disfraz es el mejor de todos, el más guay, voy de demonio- Un par de cuernos negros asomaban entre el blanco de su pelo, la cola con punta de flecha saliendo de sus pantalones y un tridente. Normalmente hubiera sido un disfraz bastante pobre, pero sus ojos rojos y su forma de ser seguro que harían que el disfraz funcionara. Además, lo único que debían hacer para ser admitidos en la fiesta era poder asustar a Estados Unidos, así que incluso Francia desnudo podría entrar sin problema- ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

-Non, ya está a la vista la casa de Anglaterre- Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara del trio. Una fiesta en casa de Arthur quería decir bromas, destrozos y alcohol.

Tras un par de kilómetros más de aguantar el mismo aburrido escenario a través de la ventana se pudo ver la gran mansión de Inglaterra. Cuando se acercaron más pudieron ver que casi todos ya habían llegado, pero estaba claro que Gilbert quería hacer una gran entrada, así que llegar más tarde que los demás no era malo.

-Vamos adentro, la fiesta nos espera- Y con eso entraron por la puerta principal esperando ser recibidos con la música de miedo típica de Halloween, cosa que para su decepción no sucedió, sino que se encontraron un ambiente más bien tranquilo en el que podría verse de todo menos miedo. Después de unos segundos en la puerta Gilbert divisó a Ludwig y se acercó a este seguido por Francis y Antonio- West ¿Qué pasa con la fiesta? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Ja (si), Inglaterra y América tuvieron una pelea por poner la música- la reacción alemana no pareció extrañar a ninguno de los BTT, ya que sabían de antemano que él no había venido a la fiesta por propia voluntad, sino por Japón e Italia- estaban aquí hace unos segundos, así que no deben de andar lejos.

-KESESE, eso suena bien. Busquemos a Arthur y a Alfred para poner en marcha la fiesta- el vigor del prusiano volvió a arder- el magnífico Prusia no puede dejar que sus fans se aburran.

Con eso Gilbert salió escopetado por la puerta sin esperar por nadie, dejando atrás a dos confundidos países. Francia se quedó quieto un momento y se internó en la fiesta, dando a entender que prefería coquetear con otros antes que mancharse las manos buscando a cierto cejotas y a su hermano. Sin pensárselo dos veces España buscó a Romano, porque queda bastante claro que no podía ponerse a buscar a gente estúpida sin antes haberse deleitado con la visión de su querido Romano.

Dando un par de vueltas pudo encontrarlo junto a su hermano Feliciano, quien parecía preocupado. Ver al pequeño Ita-chan así era raro… Muy raro.

-Hola~ ¿Qué os pasa?- Lovino pegó un pequeño salto desde donde estaba y gruñó algo. Esto sí que empezaba a sonar mal, no es que a España le gustara recibir las broncas de Romano (que en verdad le gustaba), pero algo muy grave pasaba si todavía no había escuchado todavía ningún improperio.

-Ve, ve... España, se oyen ruidos raros de allí- Antonio estaba a punto de responderle que solo era un truco de Halloween para dar miedo cuando también lo escuchó y supo reconocer el sonido.

-No os preocupéis, iré a echar un vistazo- con eso comenzó a andar hacia la procedencia de la voz. Detrás suya apenas podía escuchar cosas como "maldito sr. Tomate, justo iba a ir y se me adelantó, por eso me quedaré aquí para cuidarte" o el "Ve…" que sonó poco después- ¡todo por culpa de ese inglés! Si no fuera por él, podría haberme quedado con ellos, estaban tan monos en esos trajes…

Seguía andando con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, apenas mirando por donde iba. El disfraz de Feli, que iba vestido como el montruo de espagueti volador, o el disfraz de Lovino, que tenía una gorra morada con una L invertida, un mono negro y bajo una camiseta morada (iba de Waluigi). Cuanto más pensaba en sus disfraces más contento se ponía, llegó un momento en el que empezó a tatarear… Eso fue, claro, hasta que escuchó unos golpes muy fuertes en el suelo acercándose. Casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando de su derecha alguien apareció corriendo en su dirección sin importarle a quien se llevara por delante. Con un giro Antonio esquivó limpiamente al corredor

-¡Olé!- se dejó llevar por un momento. Al girarse pudo ver la forma de Alfred desapareciendo en la distancia. Buff, ¿por qué tanta prisa? Esa repuesta la encontraría unos segundos después cuando la voz de Inglaterra llenó el lugar con sus canticos demoniacos.

-Santura ba ̴ dura winza ̴ rana ̴ - con un giro rápido España se volvió hacia donde venía su voz. Al hacerlo se lo encontró concentrado cantando esa cosa con un libro en las manos.

-¡Espera, Inglaterra! No soy Amer-

-¡wonpa~to~rana interakantera!

Una luz cegadora iluminó el pasillo obligando a ambos a cerrar los ojos. Antonio recibió el golpe de algo en su pecho y poco a poco algo sentía como algo ardía dentro de él, literalmente hablando. No pudo soportarlo por mucho más y un grito desgarró su garganta, uno que se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¿¡Spain?!- apenas podía escuchar su voz y aún menos verle. "¿Ahora me viene con estas? Menudo-"- Why were you there? (¿Por qué estabas ahí?)

-Me cago en tu pu-

Todo empezó a emborronarse y un fuerte pitido retumbó en los oídos del español mientras veía con impotencia como todo a su alrededor empezaba a retorcerse y a desparecer dejándole en la nada. El tiempo pasaba ante él lentamente, dando vueltas a su alrededor, tirando de él hacia varias direcciones a la vez. El ardor en la garganta desapareció sin que él se enterara, ya que de lo único que era capaz ahora mismo era de observar pálido la inmensidad engulléndole. Su consciencia se escapaba de entre sus dedos impasible a los desesperados intentos de Antonio de mantenerse despierto. Fue entonces cuando se desmayó.

Crii, crii… Los grillos.

Fiuuu, fiuu… El viento.

Tick, Tack.

"La noche en el campo, ¿a quien no le gusta dormir fuera y sentir el viento, escuchar la fauna, el sonido de un reloj antiguo… ¿Eing?" Los ojos de España se abrieron de golpe encontrándose con un techo de color blanco a lo rosado. La cabeza le estaba matando por la borrachera de anoche y apenas sabía dónde estaba. No recordaba nada de la fiesta, pero para dejar así su memoria debió de ser algo fuera de lo normal. Si intentaba imaginar porque estaba tumbado en el pasillo se deprimía un poco. Por su mente pasaba la imagen de cada uno de sus amigos acompañando a bellas señoritas y estaba claro que él no estuvo muy fino la noche pasada. Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos se levantó y eligió una dirección al azar para seguir.

Tras un rato andando sin rumbo fijo empezó a escuchar un murmullo lejano, la voz de alguien cantando. Para España poco importaba quien fuera quien cantaba siempre y cuando le diera un vaso de agua para apaciguar su dolor de cabeza, por lo que siguió la voz. Llegó a una puerta entreabierta que parecía llevar a la cocina. Asomándose por la pequeña rejilla podía ver a alguien cocinando. Sea quien sea a criterios españoles tenía un poco de pluma, es decir, solo hacía falta mirarle: un hombre tarareando una canción, con un suéter sin mangas de color rosa, con una camisa de un color más claro y como punto culminante una pajarita azul.

Antonio no podía de dejar de mirar al chico, había algo en él que no encajaba, algo que estaba mal. No valía la pena seguir pensando en tonterías y España tenía claro que la resaca no desaparecería sola. Abrió la puerta y entró en la cocina cerrando la puerta de un pequeño golpe para que el extraño se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¡Buenos días!- el chico de rosa se giró con los ojos muy abiertos mostrando sorpresa.

-Hello (hola) - una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de ese chico, quien se parecía a Arthur a más no poder- Who are you, poppet? (¿Quién eres tú?)

-¿Eh? I español, no inglés, ¿you comprender?- Antonio gesticulaba mucho para hacerse entender, aunque de una manera o de otra la situación le hacía bastante feliz. Le recordaba a la primera vez que vio a Arthur, cuando ambos eran pequeños. Con una sonrisa prosiguió hablando- Mi am Antonio.

-Encantado Antonio, mi nombre es Oliver- la cara de España enrojeció como uno de sus tomates- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Pues ayer estuve en una fiesta de Halloween en casa de un "amigo" y hoy me desperté aquí- al comentar la fiesta recordó que todavía tenía puesto el disfraz y enrojeció aún más, la faldita que llevaba no era algo que quisiera llevar por mucho tiempo más- Bueno, no quiero molestar ¿pero podrías darme un vaso de agua, por favor?

-Por supuesto, pero quiero un abrazo primero- la cara de Antonio se iluminó, no recordaba la última vez que le pidieron uno, pero lo que si sabía es que le iba a dar el abrazo de su vida- Pretty please? (¿porfi?)

España no dejó pasar un segundo antes de darle un abrazo del oso a Oliver. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Ollie respondiera y se separaran. La cara de Oliver mostraba una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Después de eso le dio un vaso de agua y se le quedó mirándole mientras vaciaba el vaso de un solo trago. Apenas unos minutos más tarde el dolor de cabeza se había disipado y estaba preparado para irse.

-Muchas gracias, lo he pasado muy bien- Antonio iba a irse, sim embargo no sabía dónde estaba la salida- ¿Oliver, por dónde está la salida?

-Está saliendo a la derecha y después todo recto hasta un salón grande. De ahí ve a la puerta grande, esa es la puerta de entrada- Oliver sacó una bandeja del horno y la puso sobre la mesa, eran magdalenas- Siento no poder acompañarte ¿Por qué no coges un cupcake?

-Esto… no tengo hambre- la cara de Antonio empalideció al recordar la comida de Arthur, aunque no quería meter a aquel encantador chico en el mismo saco que el sádico y sin sentido del gusto de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, aquella comida asquerosa había hecho que su cuerpo reaccionara instintivamente a cualquier comida hecha por Arthur o, al parecer, también con todo aquel que se pareciera a él- creo que debería irme.

-No, no, no ̴ No seas así, solo un bocadito, por mí.

Eso último fue lo definitivo, con eso le dijo adiós a su estómago y a su seguridad. Cogió la magdalena y se la acercó a la boca para ser recibido por un olor alentador de algo comestible. Antes de darle un mordico miró a Oliver, que le observaba expectante por recibir su crítica. El bocado no tardó mucho en llegar y con él millones de oleadas de placer para su sentido gustativo. Jamás había probado algo tan bueno, jamás hubiera imaginado que un alimento aparte del tomate pudiera hacerle sentir así. Oliver seguía mirándole con esa cara preocupada, así que no pudo hacer menos que darle el "mmnnn, esta delicioso" junto con una sonrisa. A lo cual Oliver respondió con una leve risa.

Después de despedirse se fue hacia la puerta de la cocina, medio seguro de acordarse todavía del camino a la salida. No fue hasta que sintió un ligero mareo, luego otro y otro más. La sensación vino seguida de un intenso calor en el pecho y varios puntos negros en su campo de visión. No pasó mucho hasta que tuvo que descansar en la pared para mantenerse en pie. Cuando alzó la mirada vio como Oliver se acercaba y se arrodillaba frente a él, quedando a su nivel.

-Hey, love. Do you believe in love at first sight? (Hey, amor ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?)- la cara de Oliver estaba apenas a cinco centímetros de su propia cara y España pudo apreciar que sus ojos azules claro tenían espirales rosadas. Simplemente lo descartó por el mareo, era imposible que un humano pudiera tener esos ojos.

-¿S-si?- que hablara en inglés y que estuviera tan cerca no ayudaba a que entendiera. "Lo único que sé es que me ha hecho una pregunta y está claro que lo que a todos nos gusta oír cuando preguntamos algo es un "sí", eso a no ser que preguntara algo malo, entonces mejor es decir no, pero desde que me lo pregunta con una sonrisa debe ser algo bueno"

-You will stay with me forever, poppet (estarás siempre conmigo) -una mano de Oliver acarició su mejilla mientras que la otra se posó en la parte interior de su muslo y empezó a subir lentamente por la falda. España sintió un escalofrío subir por su columna y pronto se vio obligado a reprimir un gemido- Ouu, I love kilts (Ouu, amo las faldas escocesas)

**Continuará** ̴

* * *

Poppet es una expresión inglesa que significa muñeca, pero desde que Oliver suele usarla y suena bien en inglés entonces la seguiré utilizando.

GRACIAS POR LEER (Y COMENTAR LO QUE NO OS GUSTO Y LO QUE SI OS GUSTO) Si queréis que escriba sobre algo en concreto hacédmelo saber que, siempre y cuando no vaya en contra de mis principios, lo escribiré (tarde o temprano)


	2. No es lo que parece

**Cuanto tiempo sin hacer nada~. Bueno, mi única excusa es que mi cerebro se quedó en blanco así que si buscáis explicaciones quejaros a él. Al tema, en esta segunda parte de "cierto día en..." sigue siendo yaoi, pero advierto que he añadido una pequeña parte de LEMON que he subrayado para aquellas a las que no les guste el LEMON. Aviso que es mi primer Lemon y no tengo muy claro si lo hice bien o no... Bueno, que no os molesto más y os dejo a leer en paz... o/o espero que os guste.**

* * *

El hecho de estar desmayándose cada dos por tres podría ser muy normal para algunas personas, pero entre ellas no se encontraba Antonio. Primero con la resaca de la fiesta de Inglaterra y ahora al andar hacia la salida de una casa. Sus parpados parecían pesar más de una tonelada, casi como si nunca hubieran sido abiertos, aunque con esfuerzo pudo entrever la realidad. Se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, sobre una cama que parecía aterciopelada. A primera vista no encontraba nada fuera de lo común en aquella habitación salvo, tal vez, el tamaño; sin embargo al borde de cama estaba sentada una silueta que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. No tardó en darse cuenta de a quien pertenecía esa sombra y no pudo menos que soltar un gruñido que pareció alertarle.

-Maldito Inglaterra ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí!? ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado? ¿Me has drogado…?- Una sensación de sueño volvió a apoderarse de Antonio, quien no podía permitirse el lujo de dormir frente a un enemigo que se atrevería a quitarle otro dedo de pie (Gibraltar). La sensación no remitía por mucho que intentase fijar su atención en Arthur, sus ojos comenzaron a caer lentamente- vete… al… infierno… Arthur…

Con eso España cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

(OLIVER'S POV)

Los cupcakes funcionaron igual de bien que siempre. ¡Que pena que haya caído tan rápido, parece que no podremos jugar! ¿A quién se le ocurría comerse 6 de mis cupcakes seguidos? Jopeta, Antonio morirá por ese exceso… Hace tiempo que no siento este cosquilleo en el pecho, es una sensación dolorosa y, a la vez, placentera. El amor. Todos los países son aburridos y poco cariñosos, pero este humano es diferente a todos los países y humanos que he visto, es algo extraño en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en sus movimientos y en su ser. Hay algo en él que no encaja o, mejor dicho, le falta algo. Se parece a alguien que conozco y a la vez no podrían ser más diferentes.

Acerco mis dedos a su cuello y espero por alguna señal de vida, aunque sé que es imposible que quede ninguna luz en este cuerpo después de comer tantos de mis cupcakes. "Pumpum pumpum" Imposible. No puede ser cierto que un simple humano sobreviva a mis dulces. Pero así es, compruebo varias veces los ingredientes y las cantidades que mezclé. Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara, una tan grande que temo que me quede con ella para siempre, aunque una sonrisa eterna no suena para nada mal… ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? No puedo dejar a mi amor congelarse en el suelo, mejor será que lo suba a una de las habitaciones. ¿A qué habitación debería llevarle? Todas las habitaciones de invitados están ocupadas por mis "ingredientes", y no pienso dejar que ninguno de ellos vea la belleza de Antonio, él es la cereza de mi cupcake.

Lo dejo sobre la cama de mi habitación, puesto que somos amantes. Después de taparlo me siento en el borde de la cama y me quedo mirando sus rasgos. Jamás de cansaré de ver esa piel morena, esa sonrisa siempre plasmada en su cara y sus ojos de un color verde intenso, aunque ahora estén escondidos tras sus párpados. Apenas me doy cuenta del tiempo que paso mirándole hasta que escucho un leve gruñido. ¡Es imposible que haya sobrevivido y es aún más imposible que en menos de seis horas ya este despierto! Antonio me mira fijamente con sus preciosos ojos verdes enturbiados por mis cupcakes y abre ligeramente la boca. ¡Que emoción, creo que gritaré! Me pregunto que me querrá decir. "Maldito Inglaterra ¡¿Por qué…" ¿Inglaterra? ¿Cómo sabe que soy Inglaterra? Los únicos que saben mi identidad como país son los demás países y mi jefe. "Vete… al… infierno… Arthur…" ¿Arthur? ¿Quién es Arthur? Yo soy Inglaterra, no ese tal Arthur. ¡¿Cómo se atreve Arthur a ocupar las fantasías de mi amante?! Creo que a esta relación le hace falta algo de comunicación. Por ahora será mejor que le deje descansar mientras voy a coger más ingredientes para mis cupcakes.

(GENERAL POV)

Antonio se despertó por el sonido de un gemido. Se quedó tumbado con los ojos entrecerrados, escuchando murmullos que parecían venir de otras habitaciones sin apenas pensar en ellos. Cuando se hubo despejado un poco inspeccionó la habitación, que era de un color amarillo y rosa pastel. Los gritos dejaron de sonar y algo dentro de España gritaba que debía salir de allí cagando leches si no quería saber el porqué de esos alaridos de dolor. Apoyó los pies en el suelo de madera y empezó a caminar. Fuera lo que fuera que le habían dado era algo que seguía teniendo efectos negativos en él, pues su visión era borrosa y sus movimientos más bien torpes. Aunque también se sentía ligeramente agradecido, puesto que le habían quitado el disfraz y le había puesto un pijama a rayas azul. Cuando llegó a la puerta se fue en la dirección contraria a los gritos, no quería tener que vérselas con lo que fuera que los provocaba en un estado en el que incluso un niño de primaria le dejara K.O.

Antonio siguió andando/corriendo hacia delante lo más rápido que podía aprovechando que el atontamiento se le había pasado levemente cuando escuchó unos saltitos a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo hacia delante con la intención de embestir a el "eso" que estaba allí, pero paró en seco cuando vio quien era. Era Oliver, que estaba saltando hacia una habitación sin tener el mayor cuidado teniendo en cuenta que allí dentro podría estar el "eso". Apenas lo hubo visto cogió su mano y siguió adelante en dirección a la salida (o eso cree él) sin hacer caso a los quejidos y la lucha de Oliver contra su agarre. La resistencia y los sorprendentemente fuertes tirones de Oliver consiguieron que España se girara y le sujetara por los hombros.

-¡Oliver! Deja de luchar, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Este lugar no es seguro

-¿pero de qué-?

-¡Escucha y entiende! Por ahí hay un "eso" grande muy peligroso que puede hacernos daño. Tenemos que salir ya y no pienso dejarte atrás. En mi vida he perdido muchas cosas importantes para mí y créeme cuando te digo que no estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti también ahora que nos hemos conocido. No dejaré que nada te haga daño, así que sígueme hasta la salida.

A lo lejos unas escaleras al piso inferior se hicieron a la vista y en la sala en la cual desembocaba la puerta de salida parecía brillar con luz propia ante los ojos del español. Bajando las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro y con Oliver de la mano, así se dirigió hacia la salida, hacia la salvación. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Antonio, su mano rozaba el pomo de la puerta y ya estaba dando gracias al señor por ayudarle a encontrar la salida.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?

Alguien lo empujó contra la pared al lado de la puerta, dejándolo de cara a la pared y de espaldas al atacante, aunque por la voz quedaba bastante claro quién era. Era Oliver. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Antonio cuando las palabras del rubio empezaron a ser analizadas en su mente. Oliver pasaba lentamente un cuchillo por la espalda de Antonio con la fuerza suficiente como para romper la camisa del pijama que llevaba.

-¿O-Oliver? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- el comentario obtuvo como recompensa que el cuchillo se hundiera más en su piel. Varios hilos de sangre comenzaron a correr por la espalda desnuda de Antonio- tú no eres un "eso", tú no.

-Por supuesto que no, poppet- Oliver había decidido que murmurar en la oreja del chico sería una buena idea para conocerse… o eso pensaba España, que trataba de controlar su impulso de volverse y atacar. Después de todas las batallas que había mantenido con Arthur se preguntaba cómo no había podido escapar aun del agarre de Oliver, que era más bien delgaducho.

**Mientras Antonio seguía ensimismado Oliver había dejado de hablar y dibujar en su espalda. Sin embargo los pensamientos de España se vieron interrumpidos por algo húmedo reptando por su espalda. Antonio aguantó la respiración mientras sentía la húmeda y caliente lengua de Oliver por su espalda, trazando las heridas que él mismo había hecho. Su respiración se volvió pesada y sus rodillas le temblaban. Aquella lengua y el aliento de Oliver sobre su espalda desnuda calentaban su cuerpo como las llamas. La lengua subía lentamente deteniéndose allí y allá de vez en cuando, mientras que con una mano rodeaba los hombros de España por detrás para que no se callera la otra mano se deslizaba sigilosamente por su estómago, escurriéndose por debajo de su pantalón. La mano de Oliver se cerró sobre el miembro erecto de Antonio y comenzó a moverla en un vaivén más bien lento. El cuerpo de España se estremeció bajo una oleada de placer inmensa y sus respiraciones agitadas pronto se volvieron gemidos. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Oliver, quién se sentó y colocó a Antonio entre sus piernas para después endurecer los movimientos de su mano bruscamente obteniendo un gemido más fuerte que resonó por toda la habitación. El miembro de Antonio crecía a momentos en las manos del otro lentamente y la mínima resistencia que le quedaba a Antonio desapareció tras un último movimiento que hizo que España se corriera. Tras eso Oliver sujetó a Antonio por la barbilla y le volvió la cabeza para juntar sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron, Oliver se lamió con lujuria los labios.**

-Delicious (delicioso)- con este último comentario España se desmayó.

(OLIVER'S POV)

¿Qué podría haberme pasado? Lo vi ahí sujetándome la mano mientras huía de mí y diciendo que yo le importaba y…¡QUE DULCE! Aunque debo decir que su comportamiento no fue lo único dulce. Es una lástima que se desmayara tan pronto, pero no importa, ya que pronto le enseñaré como aguantar y podremos saborearnos más a fondo. Debo tomar nota de preparar nata, glaseado, canela, chocolate... ¿Y adivina qué~? ¡Esos ingredientes no serán justamente para cupcakes!

Bueno, llevo el cuerpo de Antonio a la habitación y lo pongo sobre la cama. Debo hacer algo para que cuando se levante no le dé por intentar huir otra vez del "eso", así que no me deja otra alternativa… Es una dulzura ¿no os parece? Aunque aún sigo teniendo la sensación de haberle conocido antes o algo, pero jopeta, no logro acordarme de dónde.

(ANTONIO'S POV)

Ugh… Mierda. Otra vez desmayado no… ¿Pero esta vez que fue?¡Oliver es el monstruo violador! No me puedo creer que sea tan cabrón, cuando despierte se va a arrepentir de haberme hecho eso. Parecía modosito el chaval, actuando tan dulce y buen chico, pero no, no es lo que parece.

Por fin empiezo a sentir algo. Intentaré abrir los ojos, pero creo que me costará la propia vida. Empiezo a ver luz y termino de alzar los párpados. La misma habitación en la que me desperté antes, pero hay algo que no me cuadra, algo que no estaba antes. Allí al fondo, sobre una silla hay alguien, alguien que sonríe mucho. Oliver. Me arde la sangre, no voy a dejar que me mangonee de esa manera y se salga de rositas. No dejé que Arthur me robara y conquistara parte del territorio, así que no pienso dejar que este enano lo haga.

Con toda la fuerza que puedo reunir me abalanzo contra Oliver, pero un fuerte tirón y un dolor en los brazos me avisa de que el cabronazo me ha atado. Miro mis manos y es como dije, tengo unas esposas que me atan a la puñetera cabecera de la cama ¡Que Mierda! Oh, parece que al fin se mueve, empezaba a creer que era una maldita muñeca de porcelana de las que dan tanto cague. Lo único que puedo hacer es patalear inútilmente, porque él está demasiado lejos, o gruñir e insultarle hasta haberme desahogado. Mmm, creo que escojo la segunda.

-Maldito cobarde maricón hijo de puta violador que no tiene cojones a soltarme y pelear- jejeje~ creo que Lovi no me reconocería. Casi no recuerdo la última vez que dije tantos tacos en una misma oración. Oliver parece sorprendido… Pues que se sorprenda, todavía no ha visto nada.

-Po- poppet?- Ahora me viene con inglés, menudo sermón le voy a soltar. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero creo que mejor la cierro, hay algo extraño en sus ojos, algo que ya he visto antes. ¡Son esas espirales rosas que dan vueltas en sus ojos azules! Pero hay algo más, su sonrisa feliz, ya no está, ahora tiene una de loco, asesino, psicópata… Compañeros, vosotros ya me entendéis. Su mano está en su espalda escondiendo algo. ¿Qué podría ser? ¡Mierda! Lo que tenía en su mano es el cuchillo que ahora tengo clavado a menos de cinco centímetros de mi cara. Parece que tiene más- cuidado con tu lengua, poppet. Si dices muchas palabrotas tendré que castigarte. ¿Sabes? Ahora que estas más tranquilo tengo unas preguntas.

(GENERAL POV)

Antonio ha dejado de retorcerse y maldecir tanto desde que le lanzaron un cuchillo, así que Oliver se había tomado la libertad de coger una silla y ponerla cerca de la cama, pero no demasiado cerca, no quería acabar con la nariz rota por una patada o algo por el estilo. Le había ofrecido té y cupcakes, pero por ahora lo único que había recibido de él por respuesta a su ofrecimiento habían sido gruñidos y una mirada asesina. Así que tras unos segundos más inició su pequeño interrogatorio.

-¿Quién es Inglaterra?- el silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación y los ojos de Antonio a pesar de mostrar sorpresa también expresaban claramente que no pensaba responder a nada. Poco a poco se acercó al español y después de inmovilizar sus piernas entre las suyas sacó el cuchillo de la pared y lo pasó suavemente por su estómago- ¿Quién es Inglaterra?

-¿Crees que con simples amena- Ahhhhh- El cuchillo se clavaba en la carne de Antonio, consiguiendo que le saliera bastante sangre de las heridas- ¡Arthur!

-Muy bien, poppet- Oliver había dejado de clavarle el cuchillo, pero lo mantenía cerca por si la situación lo requería- ¿Cómo es él?

-Ugh… Es totalmente igual que tú, salvo que él no es tan psicópata. Es inglés, de complexión delgada, es bastante baj…- España meditó un poco lo que iba a decir. Ahora que se daba cuenta Oliver tenía la misma altura que Arthur. En un principio Oliver le pareció bajito, pero ahora que se fijaba era más o menos igual de alto que él, y Antonio no se consideraba una persona baja-… Ejem, es de tu estatura, es rubio, tiene unas cejas que parecen orugas peludas de lo grandes que son, es decir, que son como las tuyas, tiene los ojos verdes y su cocina es horrorosa.

-Umm, que raro. Yo soy Inglaterra, no él. ¿Ese tal Arthur tiene magia?

-Sí, aunque no me fiaría mucho de esa magia.

-¿Puede que antes de despertarte en uno de mis corredores él te alcanzara con un hechizo?

-¡Si, antes de dormirme sentí que me alcanzó algo!

-Bien, poppet. Tú no te muevas (como si pudiera estando esposado), que yo iré a preparar unos cupcakes y a buscar sobre el hechizo con el que te lanzaron

-¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudarás a volver?

-No, pero me encargaré de que ese impostor que se hace llamar Inglaterra desaparezca de la existencia- Con una sonrisa de locura Oliver empezó a dirigirse a la puerta para irse, pero no sin antes decirle algo más a su "amante", algo importante- Ah, y será mejor que empieces a pensar cómo explicarme qué eres, porque las heridas de cuchillo no desaparecen en diez minutos, poppet.

Con eso último cerró la puerta y España se quedó anonadado ante la perspicacia de Oliver. ¿Cómo se pudo fijar en eso? Sin embargo Antonio prefirió dejar de indagar en el interrogante de porqué le había mirado el pecho tan minuciosamente como para darse cuenta. Después de varios intentos de quitarse las esposas se dio cuenta que la cabecera era desmontable y que si la levantaba lo suficiente podría sacar las esposas de allí y, al menos, ser capaz de levantarse de la cama. Puso ambos pies lo más cerca de sí que pudo y se levantó todo lo posible, después con ayuda de los brazos y de la fuerza de las piernas tiró el cabecero y lo mantuvo elevado el tiempo suficiente para sacar la cadena de las esposas. Sin embargo tras sacar las esposas del cabecero este cayó con estrépito sobre su hueco correspondiente haciendo retumbar el sonido demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera un optimista sería tan iluso como para pensar que Oliver no se habría enterado. Apenas unos segundos después de que el silencio volviera se pudo escuchar al inglés preguntando qué había pasado y sus pasos se hacían más fuertes a medida que hacia el camino de vuelta al cuarto.

Antonio se puso nervioso y miró alrededor de la habitación en busca de algún arma, olvidándose por completo de que seguía teniendo las manos esposadas. Cuando vio que en la habitación no había ni arma ni escape volvió corriendo a la cama y se escondió bajo ella. Oliver entró en la habitación dando pequeños saltitos o bailando (2p Inglaterra parece que haga ambas a la vez) y se paró justo frente a la cama. Sus pies estaban justo enfrente de la cara de España.

-Poppet~, Where are you? (¿Dónde estas?)- mientras lo decía se giraba a un lado y al otro ; y se puso las manos en las caderas, como si estuviera actuando- Umm, parece que no está aquí, me pregunto a donde se habrá ido.

DING DONG

-después vuelvo. Voy a ver quién es, poppet.

(ARTHUR'S POV)

Pasmado, aun no entiendo que estaba haciendo Antonio en medio del pasillo como un pasmarote. Un sentimiento de desesperación se apodera de mí y en mi campo de visión empiezan a aparecer circulitos negros. Me siento en el suelo para evitar caerme por el súbito mareo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde se ha ido? Miro hacia delante, donde hace unos segundos se encontraba el español insultándome, y el miedo se unió a la desesperación. El sonido de la voz asombrada de América un poco más allá de la zona del conjuro me dio a entender que lo había visto todo, que ahora existía un testigo. No me importa, porque desde un principio no pensaba dejar a España estancado en el conjuro en el que le he metido.

-Wow, dude. What the fuck have you done to Spain? (Wow, tío. ¿Qué cojones le has hecho a España?)- los ojos azules de Alfred estaban abiertos como platos, al igual que su boca- tenemos que decírselo a los demás y-

-¡Alfred! Cálmate, no digas nada a los demás- empiezo a estabilizar mi respiración y a pensar con más claridad. Estados Unidos intenta protestar, pero antes tengo algo que añadir- todavía no se lo digas a nadie. Piénsalo bien, si se lo decimos a los demás ahora todos armarán mucho alboroto y organizarán una junta para decidir qué hacer y la junta, por mucho que tema decirlo, no arreglará nada. Si lo dices todo se retrasará.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? ¿Quedarme con los brazos cruzados? I'M THE HERO […] –aquí viene con otro de sus discursitos de héroe y todo eso-[…] y por todo eso yo, el héroe, tengo que ayudar a los que están en peligro.

-Shut the fuck up (cierra la puta boca) y ayúdame a buscar a España, puede que lo haya transformado en algún insecto o un ratón o en polvo- solo de pensar en todas las cosas que podrían haberle ocurrido me dan dolores de cabeza. Alfred parece estar buscando minuciosamente, tal y como yo estoy haciendo. Un hada vuela hacia mí y le digo que no puedo jugar ahora, pero me dice que sabe dónde está Antonio- Alfred, tengo una misión para ti. Es una misión de alta importancia que solo un héroe puede conseguir.

-Estás hablando con la persona adecuada- lo conseguí, parece que Alfred está encandilado con todo la misión y con ser el héroe. Así no habrá problemas.

-No queremos que nadie sospeche de la falta de España, así que tu misión es hacer que empiece la fiesta y que todos se lo pasen genial. Cuando veas a alguien con intenciones de dejar la fiesta anuncia en voz alta la noticia de la desaparición de España, pero deja claro que estoy intentando solucionar el problema.

-Claro, eso es fácil para un héroe como yo. JAJAJAJAJAJA- todo parece estar bien y con Alfred liderando la fiesta está claro que los invitados tardarán bastante en aburrirse y todavía más en ser capaces de dejar la casa- ¿entonces tu que harás?

-yo iré al sótano a revisar unos libros para averiguar más sobre el paradero de España.

Alfred se da la vuelta para volver al salón principal y yo voy al sótano seguido por el hada que dice saber cómo llegar hasta Antonio. No tardo mucho en llegar al sótano y encender algunas velas para ambientar el cuarto. Entonces me giro hacia el hada y le pido que me esplique.

-Jijijiji. Tal y como te decía sé dónde está ese españolito. El conjuro que le lanzaste lo llevó a otra dimensión, una muy oscura y retorcida en la cual existís todos vosotros, pero no sois vosotros, sois contrarios- parece que el hada no sabe cómo explicarse demasiado bien, pero por ahora lo entiendo- allí son todos lunáticos o asesinos. Gente mala. El hechizo para ir a esa dimensión está en la página 486 del libro quinto de la saga 666 del roble caído. Date prisa, porque Olli quiere robarte a Antonio, quiere convertirlo en su amante.

-¡An-Antonio no es mi nada! ¡Es imp-imposible que me guste ni nada po-por el estilo!-mis mejillas están ardiendo. Es verdad que cada vez que lo veo siento un calor intenso dentro de mí, pero eso lo siente cada guerrero al mirar a los ojos a su rival ¿No es así? Me enfrío un poco la cabeza y miro al hada, que ahora que me fijo es bastante rarita. A primera vista parece totalmente normal, pero una vez te fijas en ella hay ciertas cosas que no he visto jamás, como su piel de color rosa chicle que parece formar uno con su pelo. Sin embargo lo más raro y más acojonante del asunto son sus ojos o, mejor dicho, su falta de ojos. En vez de ojos tiene dos cuencas vacías de las que cae un líquido azul. Este hada no es normal para nada y algo me dice que no debo acercarme mucho a ella- tú no eres un hada ¿Qué eres?

-JI-JI-JI. Si quieres volver a ver a Antonio será mejor que vayas a la otra dimensión, poppet.

Con esto el hada se deshace lentamente convirtiéndose en un líquido negro que cae al suelo dejando en el aire el horroroso esqueleto del hada, que tras unos segundos de demora cae al suelo y se convierte en ceniza.

¡ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA! Mi cabeza no parece tener ningún problema en aclararme una y otra vez lo que mi corazón y mi cuerpo se niegan a aceptar. Sé que es una trampa, pero algo dentro de mí me impide dejar a Antonio solo.

-¡Pues a la boca del lobo se ha dicho!

(ANTONIO'S POV)

Buff, por un momento pensé que sabía dónde estaba. ¡Menos mal que el escondite debajo de la cama nunca falla! Por experiencia propia sé que si salgo ahora me estará esperando y me atrapará, así que me quedo quieto mientras pienso en todo. ¿Realmente me conviene huir de Inglaterra nº2? Si lo que dice es cierto intentará ir a mi dimensión para cargarse a Arthur, así que si me quedo con él y espero seguro que podré escabullirme en el conjuro y volver. ¡Lo único que no permitiré es que se cargue a Inglaterra! Con el cejotas tengo asuntos pendientes y creo que sería más productivo arreglar esos problemas si está vivo que si está muerto. Bueno, pues está decidido, me quedo con este psicópata hasta que encuentre el modo de viajar a mi dimensión, entonces me vengo de el con un arma, aquella que voy a encontrar en esta enorme casa. Nosotros pelearemos con todos nuestras fuerzas, aunque finalmente yo ganaré y me iré a mi dimensión a vengarme de Arthur con MI alabarda, que si mal no recuerdo está en el sótano de mi casa. Ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es ponerme en marcha y dejar de soñar, no vaya a ser que me pase como a la lechera y me quede sin tomates.

Salgo de mi escondite y empiezo a andar por los pasillos de la mansión de Inglaterra 2 sin rumbo aparente. No creo que pueda memorizar este laberinto y si dejo alguna marca en la pared seguro que se enfada conmigo, así que me guio por mis instintos o, mejor dicho, por mi oído. Hace rato que escucho a lo lejos las voces de dos persona, seguramente Inglaterra 2 y otra persona, por lo que ya tengo un destino claro. Ando hacia donde están las voces y me lleno de orgullo cuando noto que me estoy acercando bastante rápido a ellos. Llego a las escaleras que llevan al piso de abajo y me escondo entre las barandillas de las escaleras como puedo. Desde aquí puedo ver la puerta de entrada, donde Oliver y alguien que me resulta familiar están hablando. Veo como Oliver invita pasar al invitado y cierra la puerta tras él. Mi corazón da un vuelco. ¡Por supuesto que me resulta familiar esa persona! Mi corazón parece detenerse por unos segundos, casi no puedo respirar. ¡El país que acaba de entrar en la casa no es otro que…!

Continuará…


End file.
